Strawberry Naruto!
by Aerisuke
Summary: What would happen... if fifteen young Genin from Naruto transferred to St. Miator All Girls' Academy from Strawberry Panic? R&R Please.


Strawberry Naruto! Chapter 1: The New Transfer Students.

**(NOTE: NO THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO SASUKE UCHIHA: MY LIFE IN AN ALL GIRLS' SCHOOL AND SHIZUMA AND NAGISA: OUR LIVES AS NINJA. IT'S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY. IT'S A MIX BETWEEN STRAWBERRY PANIC (MY NEW FAVORITE ANIME) AND NARUTO, MY #1 FAVORITE ANIME. AND UNLIKE SHIZUMA AND NAGISA: OUR LIVES AS NINJA WHICH FOLLOWS THE STORYLINE OF NARUTO, STRAWBERRY NARUTO DOES NOT FOLLOW THE STORYLINE OF NARUTO. IT FOLLOWS THE STORYLINE OF STRAWBERRY PANIC. ALSO, IN EACH SQUAD, THERE IS AN EXTRA GIRL FOR EACH SQUAD BECAUSE SHE IS FROM STRAWBERRY PANIC. THERE ARE A FEW PAIRINGS TO THE STORY. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! ALSO, KAKASHI (THE SENSEI OF SQUAD 7), KURENAI (THE SENSEI OF SQUAD 8), MIGHT GUY (THE SENSEI OF SQUAD 9), ASUMA (THE SENSEI OF SQUAD 10) AND BAKI (THE SENSEI OF SQUAD11) (THE SAND SIBLINGS) ARE NOT IN THIS ONE. NEITHER IS IRUKA OR TSUNADE AND THE REST OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS. JUST THE FIFTEEN NARUTO GENIN. ALSO, I WILL BE USING PART I OF NARUTO WHEN THEY ARE ALL YOUNGER. ALSO, I WILL USE SOME OF THE STRAWBERRY PANIC GIRLS AS THE SENSEIS OF SQUADS 7, 8, 9, 10, AND 11.)**

Story:  
What would happen... if fifteen young Genin from Naruto transferred to St. Miator All Girls' Academy from Strawberry Panic?

A young girl named Shizuma Hanazono was walking through the forest.

"_Since when... have all the trees of the forest appeared so green to me? Since when... have all the luxurious flowers' scents have faded from me?" _asked Shizuma to herself as she came across a familiar tree.

"_Since when..." _she asked herself again.

Meanwhile, a girl named Nagisa Aoi was on her way to the Astraea Dormitory as she got out her slip and seemed kind of lost.

"No way... it says Astraea Hill... is that far?" asked Nagisa as she began running.

"I'm not gonna make it!" she cried.

When she stopped running, she saw Cherry Blossom trees.

_"How pretty! How beautiful! Those uniforms are so cute!" _exclaimed Nagisa to herself.

"Oh no!" cried Nagisa as she tumbled down a hill. When she got up, she realized she was almost to the church.

"What am I gonna do? But... I've gotta hurry!" cried Nagisa.

_Later..._

"Aw man, where am I?" asked Nagisa as she noticed a tree.

When she got to the tree, Shizuma was also standing there, too. Nagisa then stepped back as her bag hit her face as she dropped her bell pocket.

"U... Um..." said Nagisa as she was stunned by Shizuma's beauty.

"_Wow... she's so beautiful." _said Nagisa to herself.

"Um, I'm th-the new transfer student and I-I..." said Nagisa.

"Is that so? Here you go." said Shizuma as she gave Nagisa her bell pocket back to her.

"Thank you so much. U... Um..." said Nagisa as Shizuma smiled at her.

"_What... what's this weird feeling? My body... I can't move." _said Nagisa to herself as Shizuma kissed forehead which made Nagisa pass out.

When Nagisa woke up, she was in The Miator Infirmary.

"_What... what just happened? Could it have all been a dream?' _asked Nagisa to herself as she looked at Tamao Suzumi with a young blonde-haired boy with blue eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! When I looked at your cute and adorable face, I couldn't help but stare." said Tamao.

"So... what is this place?" asked Nagisa.

"Oh! This is the St. Miator Infirmary. It's nice to meet you. I'm Tamao Suzumi." said Tamao.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" cried Naruto introducing himself to Nagisa.

"It's... nice to meet you too... N-Naruto." said Nagisa.

"May I call you, "Nagisa-chan?"" asked Naruto.

"Uh... okay." said Nagisa.

"Anyway... how are you feeling, Nagisa?" asked Tamao.

"I-I'm... I'm feeling just fine! See?" asked Nagisa as she stood up on the bed and began flapping her wings like a bird.

"Oh! Naruto is also a transfer student like you, Nagisa-chan." said Tamao.

"He is? Well... where are you from, Naruto?" asked Nagisa.

"I'm from Konoha. You'll also meet my other friends. Would you like to come along with me?" asked Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto. But I really have important things to do with Nagisa." said Tamao with a smile.

"_Important things?" _asked Nagisa to herself.

"Okay! Catch you later, Nagisa-chan!" said Naruto with a grin.

After Tamao was done measuring Nagisa for the school uniform, they went into the classroom.

"Ah... you're Nagisa Aoi... one of the new transfer students, correct?" asked Miyuki Rokujo.

"Yes!" said Nagisa.

"All right... go sit in between Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." said Miyuki as Nagisa sat in between Naruto and Sakura.

"All right, class. Each of you will be in a four-man squad together." said Miyuki.

"Well someone's going to be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who it could be?" asked Ino.

"I don't know." said Sakura.

"**CHA! I'M GONNA BE WITH SASUKE! SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM, INO-PIG!" **shouted Inner Sakura.

"Not only will I announce the squads, but I will also announce the senseis that will be in the squads. I will announce the squads. Squad 7: Nagisa Aoi. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. And Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be... Shizuma Hanazono!" said Miyuki.

"_Hmmm... this should be interesting." _said Shizuma to herself as she smirked at Nagisa.

"_I'm with Naruto? But I don't care because I'm with Sasuke!" _cried Sakura to herself as she did a fangirl squeal.

"_I'm with Sasuke? But I don't care because I'm with Sakura!" _cried Naruto to himself as she shouted:

"Yay!"

Sakura then stuck out her tongue at Ino.

"Grrr! How did you get to be with Sasuke?" cried Ino.

"**CHA! LOVE PREVAILS!" **shouted Inner Sakura.

"Next, Squad 8: Hinata Hyuga. Kagome Byakudan. Kiba Inuzuka. And Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be... Tamao Suzumi!" said Miyuki.

"_I guess I won't be with Nagisa." _said a disappointed Tamao to herself as she realized that Nagisa was not going to be in her squad.

"_I won't be with Naruto then." _said a disappointed Hinata to herself as she realized that Naruto was not going to be in her squad either.

"Next, Squad 9: Hikari Konohana. Rock Lee. Neji Hyuga. And Tenten. Your sensei will be... Amane Ohtori!" said Miyuki.

"_I get to be with Amane. Cool!" _cried Hikari as she looked at Amane.

"_I guess I won't be with Hikari then." _said a disappointed Yaya to herself as she realized that Hikari was not going to be in her squad.

"Squad 10: Chiyo Tsukidate. Choji Akimichi. Ino Yamanaka. And Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be... Chikaru Minamoto!" said Miyuki.

"And finally, Squad 11: Gaara. Kankuro. Temari. And Yaya Nanto. Your sensei will be... Tsubomi Okuwaka! Those are all the squads. You will all meet with your new teacher tomorrow. But until then, class dismissed!" cried Miyuki.

"Sakura." said Shizuma.

"Yes?" asked Sakura as Shizuma walked over to her and whispered in her right ear:

"Meet me tomorrow at that same tree where I met Nagisa."

"_That same tree?" _asked Sakura to herself.

"Sakura... let's go." said Sasuke.

"Right! Coming, Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura as she ran to Sasuke and grabbed his right hand with her left hand as the students left the classroom.


End file.
